finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Rivers
| Relationships=Mr. Rivers－Father; Deceased Mrs. Rivers－Mother Alex Browning－Boyfriend; Deceased Kimberly Corman－Friend Alexander Browning－Son (alternative ending) | Images=Images of Clear Rivers}} Clear Rivers ' was the female protagonist of both ''Final Destination and Final Destination 2. She was a senior student of Mt. Abraham High, and was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180. Clear was the seventh and final survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Clear Rivers was born on September 7, 1982, to a couple from the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York. Her biological mother died during childbirth, and her father took another wife. Clear was very close to her father, since they often went fishing at the woods. However, Clear's father was murdered at a , and Clear's stepmother took another husband. She was also frequently found by other classmates at Mt. Abraham High as mysterious and sly, but was very trustworthy. Clear was one of the students meant to board Volée Airlines Flight 180 to , . Final Destination Alex Browning foresaw the plane exploding in mid-air, and warned everyone who would have been part of the accident. Among all the passengers of Flight 180 , Clear was the only one who believed his statements. Along with him and five others, Clear was removed from the plane, which exploded instantly after departure. At the memorial for those victims, Clear presented Alex a white rose as gratitude for saving her life, starting their relationship. After the deaths of Tod Waggner and Terry Chaney, Alex and Clear met William Bludworth, who claimed about Death and its consequences. After Alex's conclusion of Death retrieving back those lives which should have been lost aboard the plane, Alex and Clear plotted to save the remaining survivors. Still, the pair failed on their attempt, except for Carter Horton. However after Carter's survival, Clear was attacked by Death, which trapped her in her car with livewires. Alex saved Clear by electrocuting himself, and was revealed to have survived. At the end of the film in Paris, Clear saved Alex from a speeding bus, yet witnessed Carter's death. Final Destination 2 In the space between the first film and this sequel, Alex had been killed by a loose brick, and Clear had willingly locked herself in a retreated asylum to protect herself, until a car pileup happened and a survivor named Kimberly asks for Clear help in cheating death. Clear refuses at first, not wanting to risk her life for a stranger, but she soon realises after the first death of a survivor of Route 23 that she has no choice and that innocent people would die if she stayed locked up. She tries to do everything she can save the survivors but most of them perished. Death Clear arrives at a hospital looking for the next person on death's list with Kimberly and Officer Thomas Burke. Kimberly and Thomas try to find him one way and Clear goes another. In Eugene's (the next victim) hospital room, the air vents close and two oxygen tanks start leaking. Something falls over and knocks into one of Eugene's life support machines, pulling its plug nearly out of the socket. The socket sparks because of the oxygen but doesn't flame...yet. Clear rushes to Eugene's room and opens the door. The door knocks the plug completely out of the socket, which ignited the oxygen around Clear and Eugene, incinerating them. Kimberly and Thomas see the fire from further down the corridor. They rush to Clear and Eugene. Before they get there, the hospital room explodes, catapulting Clear's body out of the room and over Kimberly and Thomas's heads, and killing Eugene too. Kimberly and Thomas are thrown to the floor by the force of the explosion, and when they get to their feet, the whole corridor is burning and Clear's charred body is layed at their feet. The Final Destination Clear's name appears in The Final Destination on a sign that reads '''CLEAR RIVERS WATERS. Final Destination 5 Clear briefly appears in Final Destination through archive footage from the first film on Flight 180 at the end of the movie. Signs/Clues *Kimberly told Clear, "In my opinion, you're already dead." *Every time Clear was nearly killed (and finally killed), it always had something to do with explosions: **The mortician tells Clear that she has such a fire in her. **Clear previously hit a teen for smoking at a gas station. **When Alex is using a cigarette lighter, there's a spark which looks like lightning. **Clear saw someone drop a tank of propane. **In the opening credits of Final Destination 2, there's a mask with black ink on its face. It's like it was burned, implicating Clear's death in which it shows how her skin was burnt. **After Flight 180 blows up, behind Clear was an orange and red picture which might have echoed the explosion. **Clear was originally supposed to die from an explosion while on board Flight 180, and from an explosion in her car, if it weren't for the intervention of Alex. **She is also nearly killed while in Burke's apartment when a canoeing boat falls and nearly impales her. *In some version of the film, the coloration of her death scene is warm. (Red, orange and yellow). Appearances *Final Destination *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 (Reference only) *The Final Destination (Archive footage) *Final Destination 5 (Archive footage) Trivia * Ali Larter, who played Clear, was originally supposed to appear in Final Destination 3, but due to a legal agreement, she had to sign off, and they had her character killed. * Clear was the first last survivor to die to not be a visionary. The second one was Nathan Sears from Final Destination 5. ** Coincidentally, Nathan's death has to do with the Flight 180 incident (being crushed to death by the flight's engine), in which Clear was supposed to die on. * In the book and her alternate death, Clear smiles before the explosion, and her final thoughs are: "It's over. At least I can rest now." * Kirsten Dunst was one of the choices to play Clear Rivers. * Clear changed the way she looks and acts between films. In the first final destination she dresses as a good girl and has her hair black and in a different style. She is also alot more caring and nicer in the first film. In the second film she changed due to her being the last survivor of Flight 180 and witnessing her boyfriend die a few months prior. She still has her hair dyed blond since the events in Paris and Carter's death, but now she wears more bad girl outfits and she has a more cocky and mean attitude. Also she didn't want to help Kimberly and told her to leave her room. However when she leaves she starts to act more like she did in the first film in a protective sort of way against people. She also becomes more caring as evidented by how she went to see Eugene. However due to her caring nature, it caused her death because she went to see him and the room exploded killing Clear, Eugene and a few staff. *She's one of the many people who apear in the opening credits of The Final Destination. *In the alternate ending of Final Destination, Alex saves Clear from the wire that was meant to explode the car she was in, and instead from being electrocuted and passed out, he was caught on fire, and died. Since he was killed despite the design he was supposed to die in, they defeated death, leaving Carter and her to live the rest of their lives. A while later, she was revealed pregnant, and successfully delivered her child. The newborn boy had a small collar, written "Alexander Chance Browning" meaning Alex is the supposed father of the child. She then brings her baby to the memorial in which she meets Carter, and both of them payed their recognitions to Alex. Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers. Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Incinerated Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Sudden Death Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Death Intervened Rivers, Clear